


That'll Be The Bears [Visual Novel version]

by Biscuit Lion (cookiethelion)



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Interactive, M/M, Mild Language, Not a Crossover, Ren'Py, Visual Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiethelion/pseuds/Biscuit%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Josh rents a house in the countryside where his nearest neighbours are a pack of bears; and his landlord, Alex, is a bit too casual about it.</p>
<p>(This is almost the same as the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3618897">original</a>, but with three endings now, and about 500 words of new content)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That'll Be The Bears [Visual Novel version]

I wanted to make a [visual novel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Visual_novel) for a while now, so I've decided to start small by creating this version of That'll Be The Bears. Like the work summary says, this version contains about 500 extra words, and two more endings available only in the game. The total play time should take no longer than 15 minutes.

General notes:

  * There are no CGs or character sprites. orz
  * Basically, I tried drawing Josh... and it ended up looking weird and nothing like him, so that went out the window. I'm only letting it slide this time because it's RPF and we all know what everyone looks like anyway.
  * I tested the game on Windows 7 and Windows 8.1, and it ran smoothly on both counts. According to the settings in Ren'Py, it should work on Mac and Linux too.
  * The readme attached covers this, but after the first play through, you can press down 'ctrl' to skip through any text you've read already.



[Download the game from here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6u2q446S5BwS1QtV2UwdzlLRmc/view?usp=sharing)

Finally, thank you for playing, and please do not hesitate to leave a comment if any problems occur. Enjoy! <3


End file.
